


Saved by Chains

by andrea_deer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Collared!Sam, Collars, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Gabriel, flangst, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Somewhere in the Arizona (and it's not lost on Sam just how much they seem to avoid Detroit and the whole state of Michigan whatsoever), sometime in late spring (although it's hard to tell now, when the sky is mostly red and the earth burned), Castiel finds an answer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers at least up to 5x08.  
> For the whole fic I blame morganoconner and our comment exchange. Starter line was taken from quilandink.  
> Previously posted [here](http://andrea-deer.livejournal.com/267255.html) on my LJ.

"Every story comes to an end some time, pal."

Sam blinks, trying to gather his surroundings. He looks up at the figure standing next to the entrance, with a sun falling on his hair almost as if giving him a halo. Sam would snort if he wasn't so disgusted by the blood still pooling in his mouth.

He wants to spit it out, just turn his head and spit it all out on the marble floor, forgetting what happened. He wants to, because Gabriel is looking at him, but it tastes so good and he aches all over for this one more gulp... 

"Would you just give it up and say yes to Lucifer?" asks Gabriel sounding impatient. "The world is ending and you're already becoming a monster... Just let the good ol' angel take over and at least it'll be finally over."

Sam turns his head away from the archangel. And swallows the blood in his mouth.

Gabriel sighs and Sam wakes up in bed, tangled up in cheap, motel sheets.

~~~

Sam's dreams about Lucifer were becoming weirder and weirder for a while now. At first it was just Lucifer coming to talk to him. Explain things to him. Try to seduce him over for the dark side. Then he started showing Sam all he can give him. Now he's showing Sam what Sam really is, trying to prove that saying yes can't possible make things worse. 

Every time Sam wakes up still feeling the velvet touch of blood on his hands, the shots of power running through his veins and the most distinguish taste of demon blood on his tongue, he's getting closer to admitting Lucifer is right. By the time Gabriel starts showing up there as well, the only thing keeping Sam sane is his stubbornness. He said no so many times already… And perhaps sometimes he can't anymore remember why, but he sure as hell is not going to change his mind and please the fallen angel. Every night he repeats his answer and only his voice is getting weaker.

~~~

Somewhere in the Arizona (and it's not lost on Sam just how much they seem to avoid Detroit and the whole state of Michigan whatsoever), sometime in late spring (although it's hard to tell now, when the sky is mostly red and the earth burned), Castiel finds an answer. 

It's so simple; it's no wonder it has to be impossible. After all, life can't be too kind to Winchesters.

"Seriously Cas? That's what you've found? To not be used by the archdicks we need to be owned by some other feather bastards?!" almost yells Dean and Sam really is not sure why. After all _he_ has an angel.

"If you give yourself away freely to another angel..."

"Well, I won't!" yells Dean immediately, but Sam notices how he glances at him at this moment. Probably worrying Sam will finally say yes on his own and if the only other choice is give him away to some other angel...

Sam wishes Dean wouldn't worry so much. Perhaps then he wouldn't miss the hurt look Castiel gave him with the subtlety of a truck drove by a reckless drunk. 

~~~

The next time Sam is dreaming, he's bent over some demon with its throat cut open. Its blood is pulsing into Sam's mouth and he moans at the taste of it. He hears a sigh behind him and he lets the girl go; as she thumps to the floor, suddenly released, she just glances at him. She's a demon, she's not dead yet and still she's not even trying to run away. Seriously, Sam thinks that if Lucifer cares so much, he could work harder on realistic aspects of those dreams.

Sam's flying high on the rush of power, but he manages to stumble closer to Gabriel, obviously surprising him by it. He falls somewhere closer to his legs, kneeling before him more from the inability to stand straight than any sort of respect. 

"Please, Gabriel... Please," he says brokenly.

"Please what? Help you out? I don't think so, kid. You screwed up, you face the consequences."

"Please! I don't want to... I can't be owned by him! Please, Gabriel! Take me away from him!"

The archangel stares at Sam for a long moment, which is somehow more disturbing than the laugh he expected.

"Are you really that desperate, Sam? You'd rather become my toy than let my brother wear you? And what on earth makes you think I won't just give you away the second you give yourself to me?"

Sam laughs, his face pressed high against the archangel's thigh.

"Something makes me think you don't share your toys."

Gabriel barks out the short, surprised laugh and Sam wakes up.

~~~

Nothing feels different (besides Dean who acts weird ...er) so Sam assumes his (not exactly) great plan failed and he's doomed to suffer until he breaks and says 'yes' to Lucifer. He considers starting research on what's worth of seeing in Detroit.  
And then he falls asleep and when the dream starts he immediately knows it's not a Lucifer's one. 

He's in a soft, warm bed that feels so good Sam almost doesn't want to meet anything else in this dream. But then there are hands and they move over Sam's body and he relaxes, because it's not Lucifer. He doesn't know at which point in his life it started to be enough for a bed partner, but apparently that's how it is right now.

He feels a man laying between his spread legs, he can feel as he slides inside him and he grunts. It's just a dream, angelic high definition dream, but still a dream so the whole experience is just barely on the good side of pain. Sam loves the pure strength behind it, because he knows that those soft hands trailing letters and spells on his back could snap his spine without much effort. Because there's no mistaking who's the more powerful one here. It's just like it was with Ruby, only ten times better. Every time he manhandled her, he knew she's only letting him do it. And now Gabriel was only going to let him do anything. Anything Sam would , would be purely Gabriel's responsibility, because Sam wouldn't be able to do it without his consent. Sam was owned. And he was free, because he was unable to doom the world any more.

"Do you give yourself willingly to me? Do you agree to be owned by me and me only? Do you accept me as your only owner, Sam Winchester?" asks Gabriel and his hands are moving, and soon Sam feels a collar pressed against his throat.

He moans.

"Yes," he rasps. "Yes, I do."

Gabriel fucks him mercilessly, one hand bruising Sam's hip, the other holding the collar tied tight around Sam's throat. Soon Sam is coming all over the soft sheets and he wakes up in a wet spot.

With a collar still around his neck.

~~~

Suddenly the Apocalypse does not look so bad, when you know that it can't last forever and the end won't be... you know, The End. Apparently Dean also thinks so and he decides to celebrate this by hunting in Detroit. Sam thinks he's tempting fate and is ridiculous, but apparently Castiel thinks he's tempting fate and is adorable, so Dean puts his plan in motion.

Sam knows Dean well enough to recognize his smiles as 'I know something funny, you will really, really hate' and he's impressed his brother manages to stay silent about it for the whole trip to Detroit. It's only when they get there, finally a place they plan to spend more than one night, and Dean decides to take separate rooms, when he finally snaps.

"Okay, Sammy. You know I love you like my own brother, but do you have to announce your kinks and scare innocent ladies at the reception?"

Sam glared at him.

"Not like I have a choice, you know? And I don't have kinks. I just got myself into being owned by an angel."

"Yeah, about that..." said Dean and laughed shortly to himself. "You know you don't need a collar for that, right? I mean Cas and I... I mean..."

It took a moment for Sam to realize what exactly Dean was saying, but for his credit he had to first digest that he's not the only vessel taken out of the main game. And that apparently Dean really needed separate rooms for a reason.  
He quickly tries undoing the collar only to realize it's pretty much impossible. Apparently he could take it off to wash or whenever it was really needed, but the moment he wants to get rid of it, it just doesn't co-operate. And perhaps he was glad Gabriel would be in charge of his actions but apparently not as much as he thought.

"Ow, boy, stop it or you'll mess it up!" sounds cheerful voice and Sam glances up to see Gabriel standing next to Castiel few steps away, leaning casually by the wall.

"It is not necessary!" growls Sam.

Gabriel quickly walks up to him, still smiling when he meets Sam's eyes, while holding him lightly by the collar.

"Nope," he agrees cheerfully and Sam can almost feel all the lust and power hidden underneath it. "But it looks good on you, kid."

Dean snorts and Sam hopes he could be in his room right the fuck now. Gabriel snaps his fingers and there they are. And Sam's only glad his brother didn't get adjoined rooms.


End file.
